


【漢康】花冠 (一發完)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※黑手黨AU※邏輯沒有，腦洞一時爽※看到這把刀了嗎？（舔





	【漢康】花冠 (一發完)

　　那個青年是十分乾淨俐落的。

　　康納．安德森殺人時能只開一槍就絕不用兩顆子彈。如果手上持的是小刀，他會暫時將凶器留在屍體上，直到那顆心臟不再擁有足以將血液泵出的能量後才拔出。

　　他不喜歡血液濺上他的灰西裝和白襯衫。

　　在黑手黨成員一片烏鴉鴉的穿著中，即使著灰也會成為突兀的一抹亮色，但就連資格最深的那批傳統派老古板都沒人敢對此有任何意見，因為他是首領漢克．安德森唯一的養子，組織中最深受寵愛，一人之下的儲君。

 

　　康納九歲時在邊境的貨櫃裡被黑手黨成員發現，彼時他的眼瞳像頭小鹿，用顫抖的話音發出瀕死的細鳴，而參與那場海上黑吃黑的漢克就將他撿了回來，花了一年時間用不法收入將他餵養成帶著紅潤氣色的白淨男孩。

　　「我們選擇不了出身，但你有機會。」

　　男人將孩子送去上最好的學校，不讓他沾惹組織的分毫，康納在肅穆古樸的大宅裡由幾個僕人侍奉著成長，卻從不被允許去前面──那裡是父親和眾位叔叔們談事的地方。他在成長中很乖巧，乖巧得幾近異常，不多話、沒有反抗期，從未表現出不適宜的好奇心，他是高塔中的小少爺，慣常戴著的白手套一日一換不染纖塵，自始自終都擁有著那道乾淨而缺乏溫度的目光。

　　像是遠離世俗，或者藐視眾生。

　　他的公民身分檔案上登記的姓並不是安德森，康納在課本和試卷上一遍遍勾畫過那個父親為他安排的清白姓氏，對外他是一個中產階級家庭夫婦的孩子，家中還有兩個弟弟。

　　「我的孩子，你前方有康莊大道，無論你想去哪，我都會幫助你飛翔。」漢克欣慰地闔上全部打滿A+的成績單，和顏悅色地問：「你打算上哪所大學？」

　　沉靜了八年的男孩──現在是少年了，十七歲的身姿筆直如青杉，康納眨了眨蜜褐色的眼，恭恭敬敬地垂首回道：「我哪裡都不去。」

　　「……這話是什麼意思？」

　　這是第一次，漢克看見這個彷彿缺失了感情的兒子露出渴望的瘋狂眼神。

　　他說：「我只想待在父親的身邊。」

 

　　康納摘下常年戴著的潔白手套，露出細長指節上的槍繭和刀繭。他撩起紮得整齊的襯衣下襬，轉過身去讓他的父親看那烙印在後腰窩上，半伏著、彷彿隨時能暴起的黑色雄獅──安德森家的族徽。

　　「我收服了您派來照顧我的所有人，這些都瞞著您，」康納用平舖直敘的語調緩緩說：「很抱歉我辜負了您的期望，但我從不需要翅膀。」

　　他放下衣襬、戴回手套，還是那個乾乾淨淨的少年人。光是看他一眼都能感受到青春的氣息流淌在那纖細的四肢中，而這樣的康納說，他想和他所愛的父親一同沐浴在地獄的業火中。

　　「請您允許我冠上安德森之姓。」

 

　　漢克在養子的掌心裡點火(*1)，當灰燼燙紅那雙手時，康納．安德森匍匐了下去──扭曲的聖像前方，正對著他的父親。

　　聖子畫像被火舌舔盡，康納剎那間流露出的滿足專注神情彷彿他是正接受加冕儀式的人，從今往後，他也將戴著由玫瑰枝條做成的荊棘冠冕。

　　經過數年的歷練，康納的位置最終定下在父親的左斜後方，防禦最薄弱的那一面，昭示著信任與親密。偶爾赴鴻門宴，談判桌上敵方現形的瞬間，他一手扯過父親一手掏槍，將自己當成他的貼身防彈衣。

　　胸上纏著繃帶的康納在房間裡引誘了前來看望他的父親，漢克這才知道原來兒子的手也會點火。他生澀而又放蕩大膽，那張從不講污言穢語的嘴嘗起來甜得像糖。康納用古典的詩句和語法述說思念和愛意，青年埋首在他襠部叼著拉鍊溫聲懇求時，漢克恍惚間好像想起了什麼，早年他曾經希望養子像個普通小男生那樣偶爾朝他撒嬌，但是康納一直老成得像個大人。

　　「這是你想要的嗎？」鬍鬚灰白的男人問，他用手指輕輕梳著那頭整齊的深色頭髮，力道輕得像在撫摩珍稀的瓷器。

　　臉上泛紅的康納看起來比任何時候都還有人類的煙火氣，他抿著唇迫不及待點頭的樣子像是急於得到禮物的孩童，那對潤澤的眼像兩口潭，清澈如初，卻深不見底。

　　──誘人沉淪。

 

　　漢克喜歡從背後看康納扭腰，他的大掌扣在多年前被烙鐵燙出的雄獅上，像是要扯掉那塊圖騰般捏緊，但偶爾又會充滿愛意地去揉搓該處肌膚，黑色的地方回不到原來的狀態，襯得康納原本的膚色格外地白，被蹂躪過後又會發紅。他在床上敏感嬌嫩得不像一個訓練有素的殺手或保鑣，但漢克知道他是最稱職的那個。

　　被剝得精光的青年好似用來獻祭的白羊羔，緊實有彈性的肌肉包裹著不算粗大的骨架，隨著年歲增長，康納的身體早已褪去青澀發育得修長敏捷，他擅長狙擊，遠遠地扣下板機，看似輕鬆又不沾血，但誰又能明白在一擊中的之前的事前準備和他所下的苦功有多少？

　　「──孩子，這就是你想要的吧。」

　　康納用長長的喘息回應養父，他緊窄的臀容納著巨大陽物，那東西用幾乎劈開他的力道反覆貫穿紅腫穴口，愛液流淌在床單上，像牛奶或蜜。

　　黑手黨首領的寵溺暴虐而又溫柔，既然康納自動放棄了他給予的自由權利，那麼漢克就將他栓在身邊，讓他當最親密的愛人、最銳利的一道刀鋒和最任性的小王子。

　　康納喜歡穿灰色西裝，他在外人面前溫文冷淡，在漢克跟前恭順纏綿，不管哪一種面貌都很適合他。組織內的會議他愛出席才出席，平常不用當保鑣時只管接殺敵對黑幫人物的活，但最危險的前鋒任務往往排不到他手上，在屍山血海裡走過來，他渾身上下的氣質還是那麼乾淨清涼。

　　哦，有一點不同的是，他換了黑色的手套。

 

　　安德森家族進行幾年一度的高層會議那日，也是它分崩瓦解的那一天。大宅子被事先藏在各處的炸藥連環毀掉了半邊，烈焰無情吞噬了這座埋藏古老底蘊和罪惡的豪宅。

　　組織高層幾乎都在這次襲擊裡喪生，有那幾個運氣好沒有當場斷氣的也被立刻趕到的特種部隊俘獲，率領這次行動的隊長在隊員回報無火處並未再找到生還者後臉色鐵青，捏著通訊器朝情報人員吼：「他去哪了？！獵犬最後的聯絡在什麼時候？」

　　「十七分鐘前，長官，他在表示要引爆以後就中斷了通訊。」

　　「操！」隊長用盡全身的力氣爆出一句粗口，像是要將那個名字狠狠嚼爛一樣自齒縫間擠出：「康納……！」

 

　　「父親，您知道嗎，其實我真的曾經有過兩個弟弟。」

　　以一人之力擔任臥底顛覆了龐大組織的青年男人靠著養父的小腿半跪在扶手椅前面，無視窗外樹梢上的烈焰，自顧自地說：「但是他們死了，在五歲和七歲的時候，還來不及長大就被黑手黨的流彈掃中，變成了亂七八糟的肉塊。他們都很聰明可愛，要是平安成長，或許比我更加優秀也未可知──不過他們永遠沒有這個可能性了。

　　我將那天見到的印記烙在身上，接受仇敵的供養成長，最終我實現了目標，但我現在心中沒有一絲喜悅之情。」

　　他沒有理會那映紅了自己半面臉頰的火光，炸藥是由在這座房子裡住了十多年的他親自設下的，康納經過精密的計算，比任何人都清楚火焰蔓延過來所需要的時間。

　　漢克半倚在豪華的扶手椅上，神色晦澀不明。他不動不言，像一座從遠古就沉寂著的山嶽。

　　在身為首領的他要前往會議場之前，養子拉住了他，用嘴渡過來了一口紅酒，他當時還笑康納怎麼突然調皮了──卻沒料到那裡面含有見效極快的藥，讓他連房門都沒能走出去。

　　然後，震耳欲聾的爆破一響接著一響，在看到康納平靜如昔的面龐時，漢克忽然明白了一切。

　　他只問了一句：「為什麼？」

 

　　康納輕輕拉著漢克的手，藥效對他多少也有點影響，這樣也挺好，他想，這些年來他過於清醒了，像現在這樣頭腦混沌，不用去思考的感覺意外地舒服。

　　「你走。」

　　在像是一個世紀的死寂過後，漢克緩緩開口了：「我的衣櫃下面有條秘道。」

　　「『聖人見證，我若背叛，就如這張聖像，在陽世間受炮烙，或在地獄中受火刑』。」康納念出入黨那日的誓言，依戀地將面頰依偎在父親的手背上，「您肯定會下地獄的，請讓我跟去吧。」

　　「我叫你滾，」漢克半瞇著藍眸，久居上位的威壓傾瀉：「聽到沒有？」

　　火越來越近了，噼啪聲響起的間距越來越短，他們的額上都被高溫蒸出了汗，濃煙開始從門縫中湧入，用不了多久時間就可以使人嗆暈。

　　「您說錯了，我也沒有機會，從一開始就沒有。」康納道：「這就是我的選擇。」

　　漢克將情緒全收進眼皮之下，他早就知道的，這孩子表面溫順但其實最是桀敖固執，他從不走自己給他安排的路。

　　「……如果這是你真正想要的。」漢克忽然覺得有些疲倦，他最後一次挑起養子的下巴，像每次面對康納的堅持時最終的妥協，帶點無奈，還有一絲包容的寵溺：「隨你吧。」

　　青年微笑了起來，純真的極致便是殘忍，就算對自己，對最親密的人，他也沒有任何猶疑。

　　「父親，我不希望讓您感到痛苦。」康納說，從西裝的夾層裡取出了一支針劑。

　　「真的很抱歉。」

　　「我愛你。」

**Author's Note:**

> 　　其實本來只想寫個五百字段子，因為群裡討論的家徽烙印梗好萌，結果我選錯了作業BGM(褒義)。  
> 　　第一次聽到花冠這首歌是因為製作警探組總而言之系列的Ornshaw太太曾用這首歌做APH極東組的手書，第一次看的時候我被歌曲加上圖的張力震撼了，太神仙了，最虐還是意難平，雖然跟底特律無關但推薦大家也可以看一下，友情建議關彈幕食用：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av6745580/?spm_id_from=333.788.videocard.2  
> 　　話說我其實是「老漢不管什麼出身都不會去當黑道老大」的那一派，不過有時候某些AU幻想一下真的很！帶！感！啊！所以請各位這次就原諒我的OOC吧！
> 
> 註1:黑手黨新進嘍囉要入會之前，首先跪在首領之前，首領取一張聖像置於黨徒一隻手之手心，首領取一把匕首（或任何小刀，甚至水果刀或瑞士刀）劃開黨徒的另一隻手的手指，讓血滴在聖像之上。然後要黨徒雙手併攏，以掌心捧著聖像。首領問：「你願意在聖人面前以血發誓，永遠遵守幫規，不出賣家族麼？」黨徒：「我發誓。」然後首領即點火燃燒那張掌心捧著的染血聖像，說；「聖人見証，你若背叛，就如同這張聖像，在陽世間被炮烙，或者在地獄裏受火刑」。將燒至手時，黨徒將聖像放在地板上，低頭合掌向聖像禮拜。首領會走過來擁抱黨徒，說：「聖人賜福予你，我的兄弟（我的孩子）」──摘自維基百科。


End file.
